


Галерея позора Гарри Поттера

by Re_examing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wand Shope, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Lost in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Soft!Draco Malfoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_examing/pseuds/Re_examing
Summary: Ау, в которой Драко Малфой меняет профессию, Гарри Поттер меняет палочки, а мистер Олливандер (и не только он) подливает масла в огонь.





	Галерея позора Гарри Поттера

**Author's Note:**

> Переплыв море драрри, в котором кем только не был Малфой, я осознала, что он ещё не был мастером палочек.
> 
> Встречайте.
> 
> А также: Смуглый Поттер! Софт Малфой! Усташий Забини! И, конечно же, Рита Скитер.

Малфой устало помассировал виски, боль в которых предвещала появление в лавке только одной крайне активной личности, имя которой начиналось на «Га», а заканчивалось на «рри Поттер», и немного поубавил громкость колдорадио, что радостно вопило о приближающемся дне всех влюбленных. Хотя это вроде и не из их оперы (самой колоссальной популярностью накануне пользовались кондитерские, ювелирные, цветочные лавки и, как ни странно, магазин близнецов Уизли), но каждый год находились сотни подростков, желающих перекрасить свою единственную и неповторимую палочку в нежно-персиковый оттенок с маленькими прыгающими единорогами, ядучий-красный со съедобными шипами роз или отвратительно-блестяще-розовый (чаще всего), после которого блестки можно найти в абсолютно неожиданных местах не только в лавке мистера Олливандера, но и на себе, в чем Драко убеждался уже как девятый год, потому что именно он страдал от причуд молодёжи в чёртов Валентинов день.  
  
Нет, несомненно, работа в лавке мистера Олливандера была, наверное, одной из самых спокойных, на какие только мог рассчитывать Малфой после судов и прочей криминальной возни с их семьёй. Явно лучше того, чтобы со слишком нервным отцом и апатичной от шока матерью отправиться во Францию к каким-то дальним родственникам, которые несколько поколений подряд с удовольствием травили магглов шедеврами своего кондитерского таланта. Сам Драко выпечку любил и часто, если было время, создавал что-то невообразимо-вкусное, иногда принося на пробу в лавку. Впрочем, именно выпечка в первые месяцы спасала его от внезапно накативших истерик, ночных кошмаров и желания отправиться к родителям, если не в загробное царство. Дети его пугались, родители поскорей желали убраться из магазина, и только безупречная репутация мистера Олливандера не позволяла им этого сделать, попутно высказав экс-Пожирателю всё, что они думают о таких как он и, возможно, даже кинув пару-тройку проклятий.  
  
Малфой чувствовал вину. Очень. Большую. Вину.  
  
Пока однажды, когда он забыл на стойке корзинку с домашним печеньем с пожеланиями, которое он сделал просто от балды, какой-то пухлый первокурсник, испробовав сие творение, тоном знатока не произнёс, что это печенье сравни тому, которое печет его премного уважаемая бабуля, и, честно, ему было совершенно абсолютно всё равно, кем был Малфой когда-то и кем он стал теперь. Малыш напрочь отказался принимать волшебную палочку из чьих-либо рук, кроме него.  
  
Это было… потрясающе.  
  
Малфой перестал чувствовать себя побитой бездомной собакой, по которой пробежало стадо юных взрывопотамов. Мистер Олливандер наконец-то признался, что очень за него переживал, но, раз дело пошло к улучшению, всё обязательно образуется. И всё действительно образовалось. Общение с родителями перестало тяготить, потому что теперь он мог делиться с ними тем, что ему действительно было дорого, выспрашивать у матери её тайные рецепты и мирно беседовать с отцом, что радовало больше всего.  
  
Спустя года три Драко уже сидел за прилавком, протирая запылившиеся в коробках палочки или полируя до блеска палочки клиентов, которые, хоть и смотрели иногда с презрением, но уходили довольные работой и обещали прийти ещё. В лавке всегда царил легкий аромат выпечки, что особенно поднимало настроение посетителей даже в дождливые дни, а мистер Олливандер понемногу начал обучать его своему ремеслу, то и дело приговаривая, что нельзя, чтобы жила прерывалась.  
  
Жизнь вновь приобрела свои краски!  
  
И всё было хорошо и прекрасно, пока в его мирном быту года четыре назад снова не появился Поттер. Герой всея Британии, мальчик-который-дважды-выжил, лютый поборник дементоров и защитник справедливости и порядка в аврорской мантии, грязный после задания, как флоббер-червь в брачный период, особенно дождливой осенью, ввалился в лавку, споткнувшись о порог (хотя Малфой предупредил, как только услышал звок колокольчика на открывшейся двери!!!) и распростерся на только что начищенном до блеска полу с таким выражением лица, будто это именно пол на него упал и загрязнил своей идеальной чистотой.  
  
Малфой фыркнул и закатил глаза, наполнив бумажное ведерко магловской еды быстрого приготовления кипятком. Конечно, он мог наколдовать себе и нормальное блюдо, но какой-то слишком общительный и гиперактивный третьекурсник-азиат, придя по традиции за печеньем на удачу, оставил им эти странные емкости с инструкциями. Драко никогда не обращался к инструкциям раньше, но именно инструкция к еде ему понадобилась обязательно. Храни, Мерлин, лингвистические заклинания.  
  
Полежав немного на полу, видимо в ожидании извинений оного, аврор наконец поднялся и выпрямился, хрустнув суставами. Малфоя передернуло, но он решил оставить колкости на потом и сперва узнать что, в общем-то, случилось. Он отодвинул доширак вне зоны видимости Поттера и подошёл к прилавку. Была уже глубокая ночь, и мистер Олливандер ещё к семи часам ушёл домой.  
  
Но, видимо, герой всея Британии и не думал послушно рассказывать ему в чём проблема и застыл, как истукан, только-только наладив зрительный контакт. Поддержав эту тупую игру в гляделки несколько минут, Драко с душераздирающим хрустом раскусил печенье, заставив противника моргнуть.  
  
— Я выиграл, — тот же час сообщил он, — Так что ты хотел?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Говорю, выкладывай, что хотел, Поттер, и проваливай, я тоже домой хочу.  
  
Но именно в этот момент, когда тот уже было открыл рот для очередного бессмысленного спора, желудок мальчика-который-выжил, видимо, учуяв запах свежезаваренной лапши, издал до ужаса жалобный звук.  
  
— Так и быть, Поттер, накормлю тебя, но ты наконец поведаешь мне все от и до, — сказал Малфой, пропуская краснеющего волшебника в подсобку и заодно наложив на того очищающие чары.  
  
Немного побуравив взглядом творение прогресса маггловской индустрии питания, Гарри на раз-два расправился с дошираком и откинулся на спинку кресла, удовлетворенно вздохнув. Видимо на задании не было времени на перекус, либо же с национальным героем никто не поделился.  
  
Драко предусмотрительно пододвинул к нему корзинку с печеньем, чай, и зажег камин. Ещё раз удовлетворенно вздохнув, Поттер послушно выложил всё по порядку, предварительно бросив на стол три зверски развороченные волшебные палочки. Они были точно не из их лавки, мистер Олливандер делал основу совсем по-другому. Вероятно, они были куплены в магазине их якобы конкурента — мистера Джимми Кидделла. Но Малфою всё равно стало жаль: такая трата материала на одного близорукого идиота!  
  
Поттер как можно мягче рассказал о своих магических проблемах во время битвы с Волдемортом, стараясь поменьше затрагивать темы, которые, предположительно, могли бы ранить «тонкую» душевную организацию отпрыска аристократического чистокровного рода. Странным образом часть темной магии, таившейся в бузинной палочке, во время заключительного сражения зацепилась за магию Гарри и теперь, вместо того, чтобы ассимилироваться в общий магический ком, всячески ответвлялась и мешала использовать волшебные палочки.  
  
— И вот понимаешь, с какой бы палочкой я не работал… — Поттер в отчаянии взмахнул руками.  
  
— Ни одна не резонирует нормально с твоей магией. — Констатировал Драко и заварил им кофе. — Я тебе, конечно, помочь не могу, но поговорю с мистером Олливандером. А ты заходи, когда будет время…  
  
Но, в полной тишине допив кофе, Поттер в очередной раз широко зевнул, потягиваясь и хрустя суставами, и тот же час отключился прямо на стуле. Малфою пришлось вызвать «Ночного Рыцаря», заплатить за перевозку мистера Поттера и дополнительно так же доплатить за то, чтобы рано утром аврора хорошенько выпнули прямиком в фонтан перед зданием Министерства Магии. Идея водителю понравилась.  
  
Но, какие бы злорадные планы себе Малфой не выстраивал, герой всея Британии вернулся в тот же день с утра в отличном расположении духа, ещё и тех восхитительных маггловских пончиков с собой притащил. Мистер Олливандер радостно принял аврора, выслушал и вручил ему тисовую палочку с сердечной струной дракона. Впрочем, палочка вела себя спокойно ровно до того момента, пока Гарри не решил испробовать её самым простым акцио.  
  
Малфою пришлось тушить волосы и конфисковать оставшиеся пончики, как плату за принесённый ущерб.  
  
И вот так уже года четыре.  
  
Со временем мистеру Олливандеру, видимо, это хорошенько поднадоело, поскольку он решил вдруг, что Драко Малфой совершенно абсолютно точно нуждается в еженедельных прогулках в лес, посиделках в кафе в компании трёх толстенных каталогов с палочками или походах на, так называемые, «свидвания (свидетельство двух неэстетов идиотизма, ээ)», как однажды надежда всея Британии описал их поход на особенно ужасный квиддичный матч. И всё это, конечно, с участием Гарри Поттера. Гарри Поттеру идея очень понравилась.  
  
Несмотря на некие опасения со стороны Драко, Поттер оказался вполне веселой компанией, особенно, когда косячил и давал повод для беззлобных насмешек, или, когда Малфой «забывал» дома деньги и мальчик-который-выжил закармливал его теми восхитительными маггловскими пончиками, рецепт которых он тайком всё же прознал.  
  
Гарри был хорошим собеседником, надо это признать и принять.  
  
Колдорадио выдало очередной радостный вопль о дне всех влюблённых и Малфой наконец-то оторвался от бесцельного созерцания горы блесток, съедобных шипов и маленьких радужных единорогов, над которыми ему совсем скоро придется страдать, судя по толпящимся у дверей подросткам. Пожалуй, стоит поблагодарить мистера Олливандера за полуторачасовой обеденный перерыв.  
  
Драко вздохнул и направился в сторону «Галереи позора Гарри Поттера (ГПГП)», как они окрестили свою комнату отдыха. На стенах, вместо картин, обитали все 267 неудачных попыток подобрать надежде всея Британии волшебную палочку. Малфой вел свой журнал, в котором фиксировал всё, что мог и помнил о них. Так, для будущих поколений. Может, когда-нибудь он откроет свой музей и будет позорить Поттера каждый день перед толпами заинтересованных туристов. Надо будет заказать макет Гарри в полный рост.  
  
— Готов к бою? — мистер Олливандер отсалютовал ему кружкой сливочного пива. Ещё две полные кружки ждали своих «клиентов» на столе, как и большой старый чемодан.  
  
Малфой выдал нечленораздельный, но абсолютно унылый вздох, и трагически упал на свой стул. Стул был настолько удивлен внезапному грузу, что сломался под тяжестью судьбы. Драко решил остаться на полу, раз жизнь решила так.  
  
Внезапно на него свалился Поттер, всё ещё не прилагающий усилий к тому, чтобы научиться аппарировать нормально. Его дымящаяся палочка попала ровно в кружку, с которой Малфой только успел сдуть немного пены, и уже там предприняла попытку взорваться, но ей пришлось удовлетвориться злобным шипением и сменой цвета жидкости на ядовито-розовый. Последняя волшебная искра превратила пену в небольшого пятнистого кальмара, которому вполне понравилась новая среда обитания. Поттер с минуту буравил взглядом кружку с палочкой и кальмаром и перевел взгляд на Драко.  
  
— Собственно, почему я и пришёл.  
  
— Слезь с меня уже.  
  
Не то, чтобы волшебник был тяжелым, просто Малфою было неловко вот так сидеть. Поэтому, встав с пола он отремонтировал стул «репаро» и конфисковал себе кружку сливочного пива, прежде, чем Гарри успел ухватиться за неё.  _1:0, очкарик_. Кальмар счастливо плюхнул щупальцами на поверхности жидкости, а затем прильнул всем телом к палочке и обмотался вокруг неё.  
  
— Ну, — посмотрев на это, мистер Олливандер сделал большой глоток пива, — теперь мы знаем, что палочка из груши с сердечной струной дракона внутри ведёт себя менее агрессивно, находясь в среде сливочного пива.  
  
— Это было последнее дерево из списка материалов, — Малфой пририсовал к отчету в своем журнале кружку с кальмаром. Гарри вздохнул.  
  
— Может дело вовсе не в корпусе палочки? — Он оглядел свою галерею позора. — Может мне просто не подходит середина? То есть, я имею ввиду, стандартные сердцевины палочек.  
  
— Но у Кидделла ты тоже перепробовал не меньше палочек. Он уже состояние на тебе сколотил: и жену в отдых свозил, и новые инструменты купил, — Драко подавил в себе зависть и сделал три больших глотка, окончательно её потушив. Когда-нибудь и он сможет купить себе чемодан с инструментами для ремонта и изготовления палочек. Когда-нибудь, когда он насобирает деньги на тот восхитительный чемодан из кожи Румынского Длиннорога, оббитый внутри кожей Лунного Тельца, который уже неделю как стоит на витрине магазина с волшебными вещами. Он был полностью уверен в том, что и инструменты внутри были самые качественные. Ах, какой же всё-таки восхитительный чемодан! Конечно, за красивые глаза Малфою бы никогда в жизни не сделали скидку, хотя бы потому что его глаза скорее скучные, чем красивые, но, возможно, если дать Поттеру деньги…  
  
И, пока он думал, этот самый Поттер ухватил его за запястье, потянув руку с кружкой на себя, и приложился ровно к тому месту, от которого с полминуты назад оторвался Малфой, осушив полкружки за раз. Драко почему-то кинуло в жар. Ох уж эти подростки с их сплетнями о непрямых поцелуях… Мерлина на них нет!  
  
— Ладно, — он отогнал от себя все подозрительные мысли по поводу Поттера и влияния подростковой моды и допил пиво, вызвав у аврора полный разочарования вздох. Кальмар вновь радостно всплеснул щупальцами. — Ольха прослужила дольше всего, если не ошибаюсь. Думаю, надо работать с ней и подбирать только сердцевину.  
  
Мистер Олливандер согласно кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как надежда всея Британии пытается согнать со дна кружки последнюю каплю пива себе в рот. Малфой отнёс емкость с кальмаром на свободную подставку и подписал табличку «Грушевая палочка с сердечной струной дракона (и кальмаром)», и дату поставил. Чтобы все знали, что палочка продержалась три дня.  
  
Что ж, теперь Поттер будет ходить к Кидделу, а Малфою придётся нудеть над кучей блесток и единорогов, разбираться с подростками и первокурсниками и собирать деньги на чемодан, если его не купит какой-то аврор на свои аврорские штуки. Он даже не знал, что из этого печальнее, но всё равно вздохнул.  
  
Мистер Олливандер подтолкнул к нему старый чемодан.  
  
— Драко, мальчик мой, я понимаю, ты очень полюбил свою ежегодную работу с палочками на Валентинов день, но я бы просил вас с мистером Поттером…  
  
— Я согласен, — он схватил чемодан.  
  
— …сходить к моему давнему приятелю, — почему-то они с Гарри обменялись уж слишком подозрительными многозначительными взглядами, — мистеру Ньюту Скамандеру. У него много животных, попробуете сердцевину подобрать. Только не лезьте в его чемодан без него самого.  
  
Не то, чтобы Малфой был рад внезапно навалившемуся заданию, но давайте признаем: Малфой был рад внезапно навалившемуся заданию. Проскочив с Поттером через запасной выход, он почти незаметно прокрался мимо толпящихся у входа подростков, но те были на удивление наблюдательные. И быстрые.  
  
— Мистер Малфой! Как же мои единороги?! Мистер Малфой!!! — девчушка лет эдак пятнадцати, с короткими вьющимися волосами, выскочила из толпы и помчалась к ним.  
  
— Трансгрессируем, Поттер! — Драко схватил аврора за талию, поднял палочку и они исчезли.  
  
Почему-то его снова бросило в жар.  
  
Их выплюнуло где-то в саду Скамандеров, который был размером, наверное, как два средних стадиона для квиддича, и Малфой надеялся, что они оказались ближе к дому, чем к поляне с Авгуриями. Но, к сожалению, близкие вопли по поводу собирающихся на небе туч сообщили им об обратном. Драко флегматично посмотрел в просвет между деревьями и вздохнул. Ну, дорога им предстоит длинная. Поднявшись наконец с травы, он заметил, что аппарировало их трое. И «третьим» было то самое недоразумение женского пола, которое хотело свою палочку с единорогами.  
  
— Мистер Малфой! — девчушка скрестила руки на груди.  
  
«Ну вот опять», — меланхолично подумал Малфой.  
  
— Она сама прицепилась, — Поттер поднял руки вверх и состроил самое невинное лицо, которое только мог. Впрочем, это лицо довольно часто его выручало в неловких ситуациях в школе. Надо отдать ему должное.  
  
— Ковальски, ну как вы не понимаете, я не могу сделать с вашей палочкой ничего, если у меня нет материалов, — Драко почесал затылок, стараясь не моргать, чтобы не проиграть в гляделки.  
  
Девчушка тряхнула волосами, недовольно поджав губы.  
  
— Могу сделать так, — он достал список заклинаний и, прочитав одно, прикоснулся кончиком палочки к палочке из ольхи, которую та держала в руке. Палочка тот же час видоизменилась, покрывшись шаром короткой фиолетовой шерсти, на кончике образовался с виду тяжелый закрытый бутон.  
  
Ковальски восторженно погладила палочку и в тот же миг повисла у Малфоя на шее.  
  
— ОНА ПОТРЯСАЮЩАЯ, МИСТЕР МАЛФОЙ!!! ПОТРЯСАЮЩАЯ!!!  
  
Драко недовольно поморщился, понял, что немного плохо слышит на правое ухо теперь, а потом поставил девчонку на землю.  
  
— Всё для вас, Ковальски, всё для вас, — он подарил ей обворожительную улыбку и в душе порадовался, что стало одной проблемой меньше.  
  
Поттер наконец-то отмер, благодаря очередному воплю стаи Авгуриев в кустах, и принялся отряхивать мантию. Очищающие чары очень ему помогли, но теперь он выглядел чистым и ужасно расстроенным. На вопрошающий взгляд он только уныло вздохнул и подобрал с куста перо Авгурия. Малфой достал одну из двадцати ольховых заготовок на палочки и поместил внутрь перо. Как только палочка оказалась в руках аврора, он предусмотрительно отошёл подальше, оттянув за ворот девчонку тоже.  
  
Гарри растеряно посмотрел вокруг в поисках предмета, который можно было бы призвать, и выдал «акцио Авгурий». Вместо этого над ним образовалось облако, и Авгурии слетелись по собственному желанию. Один из них, видимо, либо самый храбрый, либо глупый, сел Поттеру на плечо и, вместо того, чтобы издать свой низкий мелодичный звук, крякнул волшебнику прямо в лицо.  
  
С облака полился легкий дождик.  
  
— Определённо не то, — ткнув Ковальски в бок, чтобы хохотала повежливей, Малфой расколдовал своего «клиента» и убрал непригодную серцевину из заготовки.  
  
Поттер промок до нитки. Авгурий снова крякнул и улетел вместе с собратьями.  
  
— Ох, Фрэнки так и не научился петь, — Ковальски смахнула воображаемую слезу. — Вы к дедушке Ньюту? Я вас проведу, потому что дороги вы не знаете. Нет, мистер Гарри Поттер, не знаете. — Она мило улыбнулась и попрыгала по дорожке в абсолютно другую сторону, чем Гарри.  
  
— Поттер, не спорь с легилиментом, — Драко собрал чемодан, высушил аврора и пошел вслед за девчушкой.  
  
Гулять в садах Скамандеров было сущим наслаждением. Особенно, если ты научился использовать окклюменцию и никакие легилименты-подростки не покушаются на твоё психическое состояние, особенно, если оно занято мыслями о том, что у мальчика-который-выжил-и-теперь-идёт-рядом-по-узкой-тропе-и-касается-ребром-ладони-его-пальцев горячие руки. Сам Малфой был тот ещё мерзляк и очень любил тепло, свитера, горячий чай, кофе, свежую выпечку и прочее. И именно поэтому мысль о том, что у Поттера такие жаркие ладони, не давала ему ни минуты покоя. Вероятно, сам Поттер тоже был восхитительно горячим… Так стоп, это уже как-то двусмысленно получается. Малфой осознал, что его уши прямо-таки горят от смущения. Он краем глаза посмотрел на аврора, зацепившись взглядом за его смуглую (даже зимой!) кожу, подчеркивающую его глаза цвета озёрных жаб. Ах, какая же отличная метафора у него получилась!  
Каким-то генетическим образом Поттеру удавалось сохранять летний загар круглый год. Не то, чтобы Драко завидовал, но его аристократически бледная кожа загар принимать отказывалась, напрочь полностью покрываясь веснушками. Он даже не знал, что хуже… Что уж там говорить о его глазах цвета…мышиных спинок? Никто даже не верил, что у него день рождения в июне!  
  
Малфой вздохнул тяжко, завернулся получше в свой теплый шарф и пальто, растирая замерзшие руки, хотя в садах была довольно нормальная температура, явно выше, чем снаружи. Поттеру, похоже, было нормально в его аврорской мантии и зимой, и летом. Внезапно Драко почувствовал прилив тепла в своих конечностях и обнаружил на них перчатки под цвет мантии Гарри.  
  
— Я не мерзну. — тот пожал плечами. — А тебе они пригодятся. — Он наконец убрал свои конечности с рук Малфоя, и перчатки ещё задержали его тепло.  
  
— Эй, вы там, потом помилуетесь, пошли, пока гроза не началась! — Ковальски примчалась снова к ним, хитро щурясь. — Дедушка уже заждался.  
  
Драко подумал, что возможно он делает со своей жизнью что-то неправильно, но снова ухватил Поттера за руку и потащил его вслед за девчонкой. Он честно надеялся, что его уши когда-нибудь перестанут так отчаянно краснеть.  
  
***  
  
Ньютон Артемис Фидо Скамандер был человеком несколько эксцентричным, особенно на старости лет. Поэтому, когда Ковальски наконец-то пригласила их в дом, Ньют с женой и её сестрой уже успели наготовить пир, словно на Рождество.  
  
— Бабушка Квинни!!! — девчонка тот же час упала в объятия оной.  
  
Ковальски-старшая сразу расцвела, увидев любимую внучку, и они радостно зашептались о новом дизайне палочек на Валентинов день.  
  
За каких-то четыре часа их с Поттером успели расспросить о всевозможных новостях волшебного Лондона, закормить почти до смерти вкуснейшей домашней едой, предложить руку и чемодан помощи, а также сосватать друг за друга. Малфой так и не понял, как это работает, но Поттер всё равно планировал устроить себе аврорский перерыв на три года и летом умотать в Румынию к Чарли Уизли и его драконьей ферме, так что в любом случае ничего бы у них не срослось. Да и не должно было ничего срастаться.  
  
Малфой тряхнул головой, отгоняя из мыслей загорелых на жарком солнце Поттеров, приручающих драконов.  
  
— Так, расскажи-ка, как там самая лучшая в мире школа волшебства — Ильверморни? — Квинни эффектно поправила волосы, якобы невзначай поглядывая на Ньюта. Надо отдать ей должное: даже в таком возрасте она выглядела очень молодо и явно пользовалась своей очаровательной харизмой.  
  
Поттер и Скамандер мгновенно взвинтились.  
  
— Разве лучшая школа волшебства не Хогвартс?  
  
— Шмогвартс.  
  
— Бабушка!  
  
— Ну вот опять вы заладили? — миссис Скамандер вздохнула и сунула Драко ещё одну булочку с вареньем.  
  
Малфой подумал, что ещё немного и он просто треснет. Выпечка это, конечно, отлично, но от переедания ещё никто не был очень счастлив. Поэтому он вежливо отказался и поднялся, всем своим видом показывая, что у них с Гарри очень мало времени.  
  
Время у них ещё было. Примерно до начала июня, когда аврор свалит из страны в отпуск, и Малфой понимал, что, чем скорее они найдут надежде всея Британии подходящую сердцевину для палочки, тем меньше шансов на прогулки и посиделки в кафе у него останется, чего он конечно же не хотел… Но, постойте, зачем он вообще о чём-то таком думает?  
  
Поттер с мистером Скамандером ушли в соседнюю комнату, пока Драко безуспешно отнекивался от пакета с выпечкой и большого термоса с крепким горячим чаем, и, когда он зашёл-таки в комнату, Гарри уже по грудь «утопал» в магическом чемодане.  
  
— До чего же чудный чемодан, Драко! — счастливо улыбнулся он, и Малфой почувствовал себя вдруг абсолютно беспомощно. Он просто пошёл вслед за ним.  
  
Поттер помог ему забраться в чемодан, крепко держа его за руку, наверное, дольше, чем это было нужно. Вслед за волшебниками соскочила Ковальски, которая, как выяснилось на самом деле, Роксана Ковальски — любимая внучка Квинни Ковальски.  
  
— Если вам повезёт, вы даже достанете себе перо феникса! — проинструктировала она. — Можете уже отпустить друг друга. И пошли, я вас отведу к фениксу.  
  
Малфой шарахнулся в сторону, быстро убрав руку в карман. Гарри смущённо потер покрасневшую шею и выдал некое подобие «эээ, прости». Но ему ни капельки не было жалко. Абсолютно.  
  
Роксана тянула вглубь всё дальше и дальше, саванна, простирающаяся на неведомые километры встречала их тревожной тишиной и жутким уютом, который въедался прямо в кожу, делая её липкой и в то же время сухой. Малфой облизал губы и оглянулся назад. Место, с которого они пришли, превратилось в маленький квадрат, потом в точку, и исчезло. Он оставил там, внутри, мысленный якорь, и теперь нить к нему натянулась, врезаясь в мозг пониманием:  _пути назад нет_ , — и лопнула.  
  
Ему вдруг очень сильно захотелось схватить Поттера за руку, будто он мог спасти кого угодно от чего угодно. Даже Драко Малфоя от удушья в собственном омуте тревожности. Ему показалось, что он всё глубже заходит в черную воду, абсолютно непрозрачную, одежда тянет его вниз, а воздух давит сверху, ставя его на колени. Руки погружаются в жидкость, и он перестает их чувствовать, и не может держаться на поверхности сам.  
  
— Дыши, Малфой! — он резко вскинул голову, и солнце больно ударило по глазам.  
  
Драко осознал себя на земле в густых травах, вероятно, он придавил ногой мяту, и теперь легкий аромат немного отрезвлял. Гарри сидел рядом и выглядел ужасно взволнованным. Роксаны не было.  
  
— Она убежала за настойкой от клаустрофобии, — руки Поттера сжимали его бледные пальцы. — Попробуй успокоиться. И расслабиться, ладно?  
  
Но как можно успокоиться и расслабиться, если рядом… Малфой решил мысленно зацепиться за Гарри, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов и немного расслабился. Дышать стало гораздо легче. Через несколько минут он совсем успокоился и сел.  
  
— Думаю, я в порядке, — предположил он.  
  
— Точно?  
  
— Поттер, если так волнуешься о моем здоровье, надо было идти в колдомедики, хотя тебя бы никто туда не допустил.  
  
— Да. Ты в полном порядке, — Гарри встал и помог ему подняться.  
  
Они неловко постояли, молча держась за руки, пока внезапный порыв ветра не испортил им  _момент_.  
  
— Э-э, пока ты валялся, мы нашли перо, — Поттер вытащил с кармана небольшое золотистое перо.  
  
Скорее всего, это было перо молодой гром-птицы, и Драко не очень хотел рисковать, но всё же поместил его в одну из заготовок. Уже находясь в его руках, палочка нагрелась и слегка завибрировала. Перья гром-птицы принадлежали к сильным сердцевинам волшебных палочек, но были слишком нестабильны для использования. Если не уметь управлять такими, они будут просто стрелять раньше, чем ты даже подумаешь о каком-нибудь заклинании.  
  
— Только осторожно, Поттер, осторожно, — он аккуратно подал Гарри палочку, но, как только волшебник взял её, она внезапно затрещала, а в следующий миг в неё ударила молния. Драко даже моргнуть не успел, как Поттера отшвырнуло метров на пять.  
  
Побыстрее нейтрализовав агрессивную палочку, он мгновенно оказался рядом с аврором и принялся его трясти, приводя в чувство. Поттер в чувство не приводился, и, только когда Малфой прижался ухом к его груди, пытаясь услышать сердцебиение, вздохнул.  
  
— Наверное, на темную магию среагировала, — хрипло сказал он и закатал правый рукав мантии. На смуглой коже проявлялся ожог, как после удара молнии. Драко поспешил его исцелить или, хотя бы, уменьшить боль. — Да всё нормально, Малфой, успокойся, на тебе лица нет.  
  
— Заткнись, идиот. Один шрам у тебя уже есть. Не хочу, что ещё один остался из-за меня, — он прошептал очередное исцеляющее заклинание, коснувшись предплечья кончиком палочки. От неё исходил приятный холодок, заживляя следы от ожога.  
  
Гарри просто позволил ему делать всё, что потребуется, и закрыл глаза. Дела обстояли плохо, даже ужасно. Ему нужна была палочка, хотя бы на время и желательно такая, что не взрывалась бы при первой же возможности. Если ничего не получится и с этим материалом, то есть с ольхой, шансов у него практически нет. Разве только избавиться ото всей магии, стать сквибом и устроиться в Хогвартс вместо Филча. Неплохие перспективы. Он хмыкнул.  
  
Малфой наконец-то закончил и успокоился, не оставив ни следа от ранения. Но чувство вины не пропало никуда. К сожалению.  
  
— Спасибо, доктор, — Поттер улыбнулся и встал на ноги.  
  
Драко собрал чемодан с инструментами и оглянулся. Горизонт плыл вдали неровной линией, искажаясь чащей леса и горным хребтом. Над ними пролетела стайка молодых оккамиев в погоне за роем жуков.  
  
— Полагаю, мы заблудились, — предположил он.  
  
Поттер хотел было поспорить, но закрыл рот и кивнул, а потом направился в сторону тонкой тропы, по которой они, кажется, и дошли сюда. Драко решил довериться ему, раз уж мальчику-который-выжил так фантастически везло в школе.  
  


***

  
  
К сожалению, Поттеру везло только в школе.  
  
Ближе к вечеру сорвался ветер. Гроза застала их врасплох посреди стада спящих взрывопотамов, что было очень и очень плохо, потому что наложить на них сонные чары было практически невыполнимой задачей. Им пришлось убегать как можно скорее и тише. Молодые авгурии, словно взбесились, выли так, что вибрировали даже камни. Оставаться снаружи было опасно, особенно, если взять во внимание реакцию пера гром-птицы на Национального Героя. Они заблудились ещё больше, и их до сих пор никто не нашел.  
  
Разместившись в уютной пещере чуть выше самого подножья горы, Малфой наложил на обоих очищающие чары и зажег огонь. Пакет с выпечкой и термос миссис Скамандер оказались как нельзя кстати. Словно она знала, что так будет. Словно все знали, что так будет.  
  
— Это всё ты, Поттер, — Драко расстроено пнул камень. Тот зашевелился и, недовольно булькая, поковылял на коротеньких ножках прочь. На месте, где он сидел, оказалось гнездо из волос фестралов в перемешку с различными перьями и травой, словно на что-то намекая.  
  
— О, ну конечно, кто же ещё может быть в этом виноват?! — раздраженно хлопнув себя по бедрам, Гарри фыркнул и сел у огня.  
  
— Если бы ты не полез в чемодан…  
  
— Если так боялся идти за мной — чего сам полез? Всё шло просто отлично, пока ты не грохнулся в обморок.  
  
Малфой поджал губы. Может действительно во всём виноват только он сам?  
  
Выпутав из гнезда ком волос с наибольшим количеством перьев, он уселся рядом с аврором и открыл чемодан. Осталось два корпуса из ольхи и одна ещё свежая ветка, которую рановато было брать для работы.  
  
Поттер прислонился к нему и коснулся его руки своей.  
  
— Думаю, мы оба виноваты. — Он переплел их пальцы и положил голову на плечо Драко. — Я устал…  
  
— Давай попробуем ещё фвупера и феникса. Тут как раз есть по одному перу для каждого корпуса, — неловкость взяла верх, и Малфой, высвободив руку, принялся активно засовывать перья в основания.  
  
Гарри вздохнул и покрутил в пальцах одну из заготовок. Та была какой-то липкой и неприятной на ощупь, а за минуту разложилась прямо у него на ладони.  
  
— Как думаешь, мистер Скамандер отдаст мне одного из своих книззлов?  
  
— Ни один книззл не сможет потягаться с Миссис Норрис, Поттер, — Малфой очистил его руку от слизи и сунул в неё булочку, а сам занялся второй заготовкой.  
  
Сидеть вот так было до ужаса уютно. Поттер был теплым и каким-то слишком домашним, уставшим. Ему не хватало только одеяла и мягкого кресла с Гриммо. Вот бы оказаться дома в тепле…  
  
Драко медлил. Последний корпус — последний шанс. Чёртов Валентинов день. Лучше бы он остался в лавке, и с Поттером бы отправился мистер Олливандер. Он точно бы нашел верное решение и не потерялся бы в чемодане старого магозоолога. Гарри забрал палочку из его рук и, вяло взмахнув ею, призвал к себе валяющиеся на земле остатки гнезда. Оно шевельнулось, но не более, в то время, как палочка нагрелась изнутри, и огонь небольшими отверстиями прожег себе путь наружу. Аврор со злостью отшвырнул её и зарылся руками в волосы.  
  
— Поттер…  
  
— Поттер! Поттер! К чёрту вашего Поттера! — он вскочил и выбежал под проливной дождь. — Вечно всё идёт наперекосяк! Даже сейчас, когда Волдеморт мёртв! Я думал — вот оно решение всех моих проблем, но НЕТ! АХ, НАЦИОНАЛЬНЫЙ ГЕРОЙ НЕ МОЖЕТ СПРАВИТЬСЯ С СОБСТВЕННОЙ ПАЛОЧКОЙ! — он изобразил визжащий голос Риты Скитер.  
  
— Поттер, послуш…  
  
— Да не хочу я ничего слушать! Ничего не получается, понимаешь?! Никогда! Ничего! Не получается! Даже ты… Ты… — Поттер резко развернулся и подошел к нему вплотную. В его глазах была злость вперемешку с беспомощностью. И Малфой порадовался, что он всё ещё выше аврора. — Даже ты ничего не понял за всё это время! Ничего! — Гарри раздраженно взмахнул руками.  
  
— Я как раз таки единственный, кто пытается хотя бы что-то здесь понять, Поттер, — Драко начал выходить из себя. — А ты! — он ткнул Гарри пальцем в брошь со знаком министерства, — ты тут таскаешься на свои свидвания, какие-то дурацкие встречи у пончиковых, посиделки в кафе и прочее! И дальше продолжаешь гнуть страдальца! И зачем?  
  
— А МОЖЕТ МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ?!  
  
Гарри стоял и буравил его злобным взглядом, всё больше хмурясь. Да, Драко, молодец. Отлично разрядил обстановку. Мастерски. Он вздохнул и всё же взял себя в руки. Если они оба будут на взводе, ничем хорошим их путешествие не закончится.  
  
— Послушай, Пот… Гарри, — Малфой поднял руки, слегка пригладив растрепавшиеся мокрые волосы, а потом опустил их. Взгляд Поттера смягчился, когда тот отвлекся на это плавное движение. — Всё будет хорошо. — он снова поднял руки, на этот раз обхватив ими лицо волшебника. — Вдох-выдох. Вот так, молодец. А теперь повторяй за мной: у меня… Нет. У  _нас_  всё получится. Понял?  
  
Поттер выглядел неловко, как щенок, которого поймали в куче мусора. Из-за дождя волосы налипли ему на лоб, сбившись в тонкие прядки, и не торчали во все стороны как обычно, а ресницы слиплись, словно он только что плакал. Но, на самом деле, Драко был уверен, что это всё дождь.  
  
Если бы не Поттер и его тяга к драматизированию  _всего_  на свете, они бы сейчас не стояли на улице в этой ужасно неловкой позе с повисшими в воздухе ужасно неловко пафосными словами. Вообще, если бы не Поттер…  
  
Моргнув пару раз, тот всё-таки кивнул.  
Тоже пару раз.  
  
— Вот и молодец, Поттер, — Малфой слегка потрепал его по щеке и пошел сушиться в пещеру.  
  
Гарри немного постоял в прострации, наблюдая за тем, как движется его фигура в свете пламени костра, глупо улыбнулся и потащился внутрь.  
  
— Знаешь, небо перед грозой было цвета твоих глаз, — и почему-то именно в этот момент в руках Драко зверски зашуршал пакет с выпечкой.  
  
— Чего ты там ворчишь? — сморщившись переспросил он.  
  
Поттер подавил глупую улыбку и сел, стащив себе пирожок с мясом, прежде, чем Малфой за него ухватился.  _1:1, белобрысый._  Он откусил огромный кусок и еле его пережевал.  
  
— Говорю, небо было холодное с проблесками солнца.  
  


***

  
  
На утро они оставили по одному пирожку с мясом и с вареньем на каждого. Ещё осталась половина чая. Конечно, обычные маггловские термосы не могут хранить тепло вечно, но Малфой умудрился наложить на этот согревающие чары. Как и на Поттера, как и на себя. Впрочем, Гарри сам по себе был довольно горячим, ээ, в прямом смысле этого слова. Во всяком случае это были явно не те мысли, которыми должна быть забита голова мастера палочек во время создания палочек.  
  
Но утро утром, а сейчас Драко пришлось хорошенько подумать над сложившейся ситуацией. Если подлатать заготовку с кучей дыр после пера феникса, её можно было использовать. Обыскав всю пещеру он всё же нашел её, попутно согнав ещё несколько камней с их гнезд. Малфой решительно настроился спросить, что это за извращения природы, у мистера Скамандера. И взять рецепт выпечки у его жены. И больше не делать Ковальски палочку на Валентинов день. Пусть знает, что нельзя бросать двух взрослых мужчин в дебрях магического чемодана. Так-то.  
  
Он плюхнулся обратно рядом с прислонившимся к стене Поттером и достал инструменты. Для начала нужно было определиться с сердцевиной, конечно, но Драко решил, что ответ появится сам и начал обрабатывать молодую ветку, чтобы залатать ею дыры.  
  
— Знаешь, — Поттер вдруг зашевелился, вызвав у него легкий испуг от внезапности, — за всё, что ты делаешь вот сейчас, я просто обязан сводить тебя куда-то…  
  
Малфой почувствовал прилив тепла к ушам. В отместку он просто обязан был съязвить.  
  
— Есть только одно место, куда я хотел бы пойти, открытое в такое время, Поттер, и тебе туда вход категорически запрещён.  
  
— В смысле? — тот вскинул голову, — я же Национальный Герой, Малфой! Я могу пройти куда-угодно. Говори, что это за место?  
  
— Это моя кухня, Поттер, смирись и спи наконец-то. Мешаешь работать.  
  
 _2:1, шрамоголовый._  
  
Разочарованию аврора не было предела. Он подавленно вздохнул, но прислонился поближе, положив голову Драко на плечо, и вскоре громко засопел. Вероятно, в такой позиции храпеть не получалось, чему Малфой был невероятно рад.  
  
В почти-тишине сосредоточиться получалось гораздо лучше. Думалось тоже ничего. Впрочем, это и было проблемой. Обработав ветку, Драко достал свои записи и переписал их более детально, но это не навело его ни на какие мысли. Раньше он вёл свои журналы, чтобы не забывать о проделанной работе, затем появился Поттер, и он начал фиксировать его неудачи ради потехи. Но, как-то со временем Малфой понял, что информация, которую он уже собрал и будет собирать дальше, ценная и может пригодиться в похожих случаях. Да, конечно, такие экземпляры, как Поттер, единичны, но… Может где-то когда-нибудь родится новый Волдеморт, а потом новый Поттер, а потом у них будет смертельная схватка, во время которой их магия перемешается в один ком, а потом появится какой-то новый непутёвый Малфой, которому придется всё это разгребать. И вот тогда книга Драко пригодится ему. И назовёт он её «Проблемы взаимодействия волшебников и волшебных палочек. Или галерея позора Гарри Поттера». Да. Именно так.  
  
Поттер был ужасно теплым. Малфой долго смотрел на него, замечая, что время оставило след на нём, или, может это усталость и аврорская работа. Кое-где в волосах таилась редкая седина, и ему захотелось взъерошить их, но Гарри бы точно проснулся. Раньше, когда они дрались ещё в школьные годы, Малфою, конечно, выпадал шанс подергать мальчика-который-выжил за волосы, но он совершенно не помнил, какие они на ощупь. Да и не надо было ему помнить. Это сейчас он стал каким-то странным и запоминающим мелкие детали (Гарри Поттера, в основном).  
  
 _«Мелочи — это важно_ , — сказал ему как-то мистер Олливандер, —  _особенно в нашей профессии»._  
  
Что же, справедливости ради, мелочи действительно были важны.  
  
Малфой снял мерки с прожженных дыр и принялся вырезать латки из молодой ольхи.  
  
Ему внезапно показалось, что кора, которую он только что снял с ветки, по цвету очень даже гармонично смотрится с кожей спящего аврора. В его бледнющих руках ольха казалась довольно неуместной. У них с Поттером дни рождения с разницей чуть больше месяца, но почему-то июньский Драко всегда оставался бледной поганкой, а июльский Гарри… Июльским Гарри. Жарким, смуглым, вечно искрящим энергией и смелостью. Ну, кроме того случая, когда он исполосовал Малфоя сектусемпрой, но это было давно и… Драко это уже отпустил.  
  
Он подумал, что можно повременить с чемоданом, пока на него не кинут какую-нибудь скидку, а сейчас пособирать деньги на издание книги. Он бы хотел посоветоваться с мистером Олливандером на счёт этой идеи и, возможно, даже попросить его стать соавтором. Это было бы отлично (Поттер не сможет так просто подать на Драко в суд, если у него будет соавтор).  
  
Ужасно довольный своим коварством, Малфой часа за два залатал все щели и покрыл палочку магическим порошком для крепкости, а сам в это время призвал к себе гнезда, с которых убежали камни, чтобы посмотреть на возможный материал для сердцевины. Его было ужасно много, но в голове у Драко ничего умного не находилось, а дождь снаружи только усилился. Поттер выдал трагичный вздох и скатился на землю, примостив свою лохматую голову «напарнику» на бедро. Это делу не помогло, но ноге стало гораздо теплее.  
  
— Так. Надо подумать, — сказал Драко сам себе, аккуратно поглаживая спящего аврора по голове.  
  
Волосы Поттера были чем-то невообразимым и жестким, но приятным на ощупь. Впрочем, руки Поттера были горячими, а сам он был не прочь пообниматься. Драко перевёл взгляд с его лица на правую руку, на безымянном пальце которой расположилось серебряное кольцо с каплей обсидиана. Он подарил его Гарри в прошлом году на день рождения, мотивировав себя тем, что кольцо открывается и в нём можно хранить записки или перцовый порошок, что, в общем-то, пригодилось бы на какой-то аврорской миссии. Помимо рук и волос, у Поттера было много частей тела, которые притягивали Драко. Кратко говоря, все они притягивали Драко. Весь Поттер.  
  
Он заставил себя посмотреть на гнезда в поисках каких-либо подсказок, но нашел только очень запутанное перо феникса и решил заняться его освобождением.  
  
Если подумать, с Гарри было весело. Он интересно рассказывал о своих аврорских похождениях, когда они сидели в кафе, он забавно шутил, пока они стояли в очереди за магловскими пончиками, он смешно комментировал квиддичные матчи, когда они ходили на эти, как их,  _свидвания_. Малфою постоянно хотелось убрать из этого слова лишнюю букву, но он не мог такое себе позволить. Потому что, кажется, у национального героя с рыженькой Уизли всё шло к помолвке, как минимум, в то время, как Драко светило только скорое знакомство с их детьми. Поттера, как ни странно, нельзя было отнести к какому-то сексуальному направлению. Он не был похож на гетеросексуала или на гомосексуала. Он был… Был Поттером.  
  
Вот Малфоя частенько называли геем, хотя он себя таковым не считал. А все потому, что он следил за собой. Вот к чему в современном мире приводит простое желание хорошо выглядеть.  
  
К своему ужасу, он обнаружил, что запутался в гнездах совсем и злобно бросил их в огонь. Несколько волос фестралов остались висеть между пальцев. Пламя фыркнуло и плюнуло в Драко пером феникса.  
  
— Блеск просто, — сказал он себе, поднимая перо. Оно тоже запуталось в волосах фестрала, но, видимо, уже навсегда. — Молодец, Малфой, очень профессиональные действия.  
  
Он повертел в пальцах комок.  
  
Ему нравилось, что Поттер тратил на него своё аврорское время и внимание. Это было странно, но посиделки в кафе и всё остальное не были для него обузой, скорее, отдыхом. Жить стало как-то веселее, даже если это веселье поначалу было вынужденным.  
  
Первая палочка Гарри была с пером феникса внутри. Значит, такая сердцевина — оптимальная для него, наиболее устойчива к его магии и хорошо с ней резонирует.  
  
Ему нравилось наблюдать за Поттером, и не только, когда тот в очередной раз с треском лажал заклинания. У него приятная на ощупь кожа и много-много летнего тепла в глазах цвета озерных жаб. У него оказалось много родинок на предплечьях и одна за левым ухом, которую почти всегда натирали очки, которые теперь слишком жали. Два года назад они с Гарри ходили искать ему новые, но, так и не подобрав нормальный фасон, обошлись увеличивающим заклинанием. Поттеру шло без очков. Малфоя бросало в жар.  
  
С другой стороны на него среагировала бузинная палочка, которая перешла к Поттеру, когда он обезоружил Драко, после того, как тот в свою очередь… Забрал её у Альбуса Дамблдора. Но волшебник не может владеть сразу несколькими палочками. Как и ни одной.  
  
С точки зрения вечного мерзлячества Малфоя, Поттер был идеальной кандидатурой для компании в холодные зимние вечера (и не только). И сам Малфой довольно часто думал об этом.  
  
Чисто теоретически, магия в обоих палочках была разная.  
  
Драко и Гарри тоже были разными, но тем не менее, они отлично ладили, если не считать размолвок на почве усталости. Он взял спящего аврора за руку и аккуратно очертил пальцем фаланги. Ладонь была тёплой и сухой. Надо будет посоветовать Поттеру крем для рук.  
  
Так же, чисто теоретически, внутри бузинной палочки был волос фестрала.  
  
Если верить девчачьим журналам, которые иногда забывают в их лавке студентки, противоположности должны притягиваться и дополнять друг друга. Как Гарри и Драко. Такая перспектива заставляла эндорфины рождаться в полусонном мозгу Малфоя. Но, учитывая наличие в редакции этих самых журналов постоянного имени «Рита Скитер», верить им было совершенно абсолютно  _нельзя_.  
  
— Противоположности притягиваются и дополняют друг друга… — Драко повторил эти слова, пробуя их на смак. — А если это…  
  
Внезапно в его голове образовалось целых две странные мысли: разумная и вопиющая.  
  
Что, если попробовать комбинированную сердцевину из пера феникса и волоса фестрала? Тогда магия Волдеморта будет оставаться на волосе фестрала, пропуская вперёд привычную Гарри энергию.  
  
— Кто молодец? Я молодец! — Малфой принялся быстро заканчивать палочку, сунув внутрь запутавшееся перо феникса.  
  
И, только когда палочка была закончена и обработана всеми нужными средствами, а сам волшебник позволил себе стащить пирожок с мясом у Поттера и немного передремать, вопиющая мысль подкралась к нему, словно стая нифлеров к ничего не подозревающему мешку с галеонами. Мысль эта была надоедливой и постоянно мешала расслабиться.  
  
Драко резко сел и в ужасе вытаращился на соседнюю стенку пещеры.  
  
 _ОН.ВЛЮБИЛСЯ.В.ГАРРИ.ПОТТЕРА._  
  
 _2:2, хорек_.  
  
Втрескался по уши!  
  
Малфой решил, что именно сейчас ему следует наложить на себя сонные чары и уснуть минимум часов на семь.  
  
Так он и сделал.  
  


***

  
  
Очнулся Малфой только, когда Роксана заставила его выпить бодроперцового зелья и заявила, что нашла их исключительно благодаря внезапно навалившейся на Драко вопиющей гомосексуальной мысли, из-за которой он ослабил чары окклюменции.  
  
Поттер счастливо прыгал на улице вокруг взволнованной птицы-гром.  
  
— До чего же отличная птица!!! — радостно вопил он, а когда Малфой выполз из пещеры, запихивая в карман мантии один из гнездящихся внутри камней и хоть как-то пытаясь согреться, буквально чуть не повалил его на землю, сжав в объятьях.  
  
Не сказать, что Малфою не понравилось. Даже наоборот. Он покраснел бы как вареный рак, если бы не посинел от холода. Поэтому он только слабо улыбнулся и похлопал надежду всея Британии по спине.  
  
— Я конечно безумно рад твоей энергичности, Поттер, но я все ещё хочу спать и домой. И, надеюсь, мы скоро всё-таки будем дома, если ты перестанешь пугать наше транспортное средство.  
  
Транспортное средство благодарно клацнуло клювом, а потом легло, давая возможность Ковальски забраться к себе на спину. Девчонка в свою очередь затащила в седло Малфоя и замотала его в три одеяла, видимо, опасаясь за его здоровье. Обниматься с Гарри, конечно, было теплее, но посмотреть, как национальный герой брыкается в лапах гром-птицы во время полета, Драко хотелось больше. Он всегда умел правильно расставлять приоритеты.  
  
На полпути Малфой внезапно вспомнил о палочке, которую ночью доделал. Но, либо она потерялась в пещере, либо Поттер её уничтожил, как и все остальные. Да и выглядела она нелепо. Наверное. Гораздо нелепее, чем это казалось ночью. Она была похожа на… Корову. Драко захотелось себя стукнуть.  
  
— Думаю, не такая уж плохая палочка у вас получилась, — Роксана пожала плечами. — Тем более, мистер Поттер не выглядит расстроенным.  
  
Малфой задумался, как это понимать. А потом возобновил окклюменцию. Ковальски подавила разочарованный вздох.  
  
Камень, который они обнаружили в пещере оказался каким-то новым видом и очень заинтересовал мистера Скамандера, особенно, когда свалился со стола и подрался с книззлами за еду, попытавшись отодрать от одного из них большой кусок шерсти. Не сказать, чтобы это очень порадовало миссис Скамандер, но рецептом пирожков она всё-таки поделилась.  
  
Малфою очень хотелось домой, но, с другой стороны, ему казалось, что, как только он окажется вне дома Скамандеров, всё то, что он пережил за последнее время, попросту исчезнет. Лопнет, как мыльный пузырь. Если подумать, оно действительно похоже на нечто замыливающее глаза. Например, на мыльную оперу. Какой остроумный каламбур у него получился.  
  
Наверное, именно поэтому выдвинулись они когда уже было далеко за полночь. Сил на аппарацию у Драко не было, поэтому он решил просто тащиться рядом с аврором до самого магического Лондона, время от времени касаясь своими холодными пальцами его руки, будто проверяя, не спит ли он. Поттер был не против. Шёл себе бодрой походкой, напевая рождественские колядки и скрипя снегом с каждым шагом. Дойдя до остановки, они стали непростительно близко друг к другу, и, если бы Малфою вдруг захотелось, он мог бы ссутулиться и чмокнуть аврора в… Он обошелся тем, что снял с Гарри очки и наложил на них незапотевающее заклятие. Чем-то похожим раньше пользовалась Грейнджер, когда они играли в квиддич в школьные годы. Если бы он был ниже Поттера, он мог бы, конечно, обнять его аки невинная замерзшая барышня, тем самым спастись от пробирающего до костей холода. Но не в этой жизни, Драко, не в этой жизни.  
  
На дороге не было ничего, кроме небольшого слоя снега. Видимо, даже водители уехали домой к любимым женам или мужьям, или домашним любимцам. Или просто уехали куда-то, где теплее, чем на улице, где есть одеяла и горячий шоколад с зефиром. Малфой получше замотался в пальто.  
  
— Слушай, Поттер, может вызовем «Ночного рыцаря»?  
  
— Отличная идея, — тот достал палочку и вскинул её вверх, вызвав небольшой фейерверк над их головами.  
  
Малфой не присматривался к палочке лишь потому, что не мог оторваться от его улыбки. Поттер был… Счастлив?  
  
Драко внезапно подумал, что это могло бы стать отличным поводом для попойки, поэтому, когда магический автобус прибыл за ними, он вместо домашнего адреса назвал адрес тихого маггловского района с баром, где работал Блейз. Забини, очевидно, не будет слишком рад встрече, особенно, если они только две недели назад уже буянили в помещении.  
  
Гарри, очевидно, был не против. Они оба были словно во сне. Он сел Малфою на колени, когда за стойкой оказалось только один не перевернутый вверх дном стул, и заказал «Дух Дракона». Это он, конечно, зря, но раз такой праздник…  
  
Забини молча налил две кружки огненного пойла, бросив на Малфоя вопросительно-намекающий взгляд. Но тот был слишком сонным, чтобы нормально отвечать, особенно если у него на коленях постоянно елозил кое-кто, чье имя начинается на «Га», а заканчивается на «рри Поттер». Бар был на удивление пуст. Это вообще-то было совсем не удивительно, учитывая то, что он уже час, как закрылся. Спасибо миру за Блейза Забини. Малфой с благодарностью глянул на бывшего одногруппника, залпом опустошив свой стакан. Поттер видимо посчитал это за начало состязания и, с вызовом посмотрев на него, допил свою порцию.  
  
Блейз обречённо вздохнул, наполняя стаканы вновь. На этом моменте трезвые воспоминания Драко кончались, и начинался пьяный бред, в котором они с Поттером где-то между девятым стаканом «Духа Дракона» на будершафт и первой бутылкой крепкого ирландского виски страстно целовались и ни один не хотел отступать, пока Забини не заставил их отлепиться друг от друга под предлогом «дышать надо, парни». Потом последовала серия нетрезвых подкатов из разряда «не могу дышать, потому что мой воздух это ты, Поттер» ( _3:2, Гарри_ ), а потом… Потом… Вообще, чтобы напиться в хламище и уснуть, Драко нужно было три пинты «Духа Дракона», но, проснувшись в шесть утра на лавочке на вокзале между девятой и десятой платформами, он понял, что выпили они явно больше. Поттера не было в мусорных баках и на других лавках, поэтому Малфой решил, что тот свалил ещё вечером и сейчас спокойно сидит на работе. Так оно и оказалось. Гадство.  
  
— Вот же гадство! — для пущей уверенности повторил он и окончательно проснулся от воспоминаний в собственной кровати. — Отлично, мне снова снилось, что я был в хлам, и Поттер сидел у меня на коленях, — Драко уныло перевернулся на бок. Голова болела так, словно попойка была не три недели назад, а только вчера. Призвав антипохмельное зелье с кухни, он почувствовал себя гораздо лучше и перевернулся на другой бок.  
  
На подушке рядом нашлась мирно дремлющая сова и два письма (хотелось бы сказать: разумное и вопиющее, но такая классификация не подходит для писем). В первом была зарплата и небольшая премия за «прекрасно проделанную работу». Малфой задумался, когда это он делал хоть что-нибудь прекрасно, но вспомнить не смог. Впрочем, он сможет отложить большую часть денег на издание и не голодать! Это была прекрасная новость.  
  
Второе письмо (лежащее тут около трёх недель) было от Поттера. « _Спасибо за всё_ » — гласило послание, кажется, написанное на колене, на спине у бегущего трусцой тролля.  
  
В голове Малфоя образовалась полнейшая тишина, в которой отчетливым пятном пролетели кадры из какого-то маггловского фильма, который он как-то смотрел в баре у Забини. На этих кадрах дельфины танцевали и пели: «Мерси за рыбу и пока!». Один из них внезапно стал ужасно похож на Поттера.  
  
«Отлично, Драко, — сказал он сам себе, — тебя продинамили ещё три недели назад. Ну теперь-то понятно, почему Поттер перестал приходить. Ну да, он же был гетеросексуалом, и такой опыт для него весьма неприятный». Вот сам Малфой не мог себя теперь отнести ни к натуралам, ни к гомосексуалам. Он, вероятно, принадлежал к когорте поттеросексуалов, которая основала фан-клуб Национального Героя в первые годы после войны. Некоторые кадры всё ещё остались, но в целом, деятельность их приутихла. Ну ничего, он, Малфой, возродит былую мощь тайного ордена! Он откроет музей! Он закажет в полный рост гиперреалистичный макет Поттера! Он закончит наконец-то чёртову книгу!  
  
Драко поставил мнимую заметку о последнем пункте и помотал головой, отгоняя бредовые мысли. На подушку упал захмелевший зеленый жук, который вчера случайно шлепнулся в кружку с кальмаром и грушевой палочкой, и куча блесток, оставшихся после дня святого Валентина. Немного понаблюдав за тем, как насекомое пытается перебирать лапками, пьяно перекатываясь с боку на бок, он решил отправить его обратно в издательство «Ведьминого котелка» вместе с жалобой на неверный прорицательный гороскоп от имени некой Петрунеи Бланш. Жалоба получилась просто восхитительной, поэтому Драко в хорошем расположении духа отправился на работу.  
  
Мистер Олливандер с радостью перекинул на него кучу подростков, желающих украсить свои палочки, хотя уже и было начало марта. Блестки намертво въелись в его кожу и волосы, в этот раз, наверное, навсегда. Ну что ж, он будет первым волшебником, которого похоронят в гробу из блесток и съедобных шипов, а вместо ручек там будут маленькие единороги.  
  
Малфоя отвлекла смуглая рука, положившая на прилавок пергамент с эмблемой Министерства магии. Эта рука могла бы принадлежать Поттеру, но Драко слишком хорошо изучил его руки за время их общения, чтобы позволить каким-то тупым надеждам взять над собой верх.  
  
Молодой аврор-азиат в новой аврорской мантии смотрел на него поверх прямоугольных очков глазами цвета…обуглившегося печенья.  
  
— Мистер Драко Люциус Малфой, — Драко поежился от столь официального обращения, но аврора это ничуть не впечатлило. — Министерство Магии обязалось возместить вам весь ущерб, который понес магазин за время пребывания здесь аврора Гарри Джеймса Поттера.  
  
— Э-э…  
  
— Мистер Малфой! — едва не опрокинув бедного парня, Ковальски завалилась на прилавок. — Это… Мистер Фуджисаки, вам к мистеру Олливандеру, и не стоит выглядеть таким официальным. Расслабьтесь, тут все свои.  
  
Аврор, явно не ожидавший такого напора, опешил и растерянно поправил очки. Роксана затолкала его вглубь лавки, указав путь в подсобку, а тогда вернулась обратно к Малфою.  
  
— Ну… И как всё прошло? — она заинтересовано вытаращилась на волшебника и запрыгнула в мягкое кресло возле него.  
  
— Как прошло что? — Нет, Малфой конечно понимал, к чему всё катится, но решил строить из себя дурака. Иногда помогало.  
  
— Ну после того, как вы ушли из поместья?  
  
Он честно не понимал, почему он должен отчитываться перед пятнадцатилетней девчонкой о своей личной жизни, которая к слову, была абсолютно никакой. Думать об этом тоже не хотелось.  
  
— Не помню. — Никогда не надо врать легилиментам, но сегодня можно.  
  
— Ой, да бросьте. Он же у вас из головы не выходит! — Малфой решил проверить окклюменцию, на что Роксана только рассмеялась. — У вас это на лбу написано, мистер Малфой. Не надо никакой легилименции, чтобы понять, что вы влипли по самое не хочу.  
  
Драко уныло вздохнул и протянул ей записку Поттера, а сам достал пергамент и заколдованное перо, начав диктовать последние несколько глав о палочках и их свойствах. Ковальски теперь была частым гостем (и литературным критиком по совместительству), так как Ильверморни временно закрыли из-за подступающего циклона, переведя учеников на дистанционное обучение. Девочка достала Поттеровские кривульки и хмыкнула.  
  
— И когда оно прибыло?  
  
Малфой придержал перо.  
  
— После нашей попойки, то есть, я имел ввиду, после нашего ухода.  
  
Роксана состроила невообразимо смешное злобное лицо и громко соскочила на пол. Мистер Олливандер удивленно выглянул из подсобки, шикнув на них. Словно мадам Пинс.  
  
— ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ… Вы должны поговорить от этом!!!  
  
Драко вздохнул. Если бы все было так легко, они бы уже давно всё решили. Может оно и было так легко. Но он не хотел ничего делать. Он хотел страдать и загонять себя в омут тревожности, чем он и занимался в последнее время, вперемешку с визитами к Блейзу.  
  
— Да даже Рита Скитер думает, что вы встречаетесь! — девчушка раздраженно взмахнула руками. — Да, я залезла ей в голову, когда она в анимагической форме пряталась у мистера Поттера в мантии, когда вы ходили к дедушке искать сердцевину для палочки.  
  
Малфой внезапно пожалел, что уже отправил жука в издательство. Надо было скормить его сове.  
  
Может, надо было читать записку Гарри саркастическим тоном?  
  
Он решил, что последнюю часть книги, в которой должна быть история о том,  _как_  он додумался до новой палочки мальчика-который-выжил, следует сделать как можно более нейтральной. Скитер, если проберётся в издательство всё равно добавит пафоса, если не фарса. А, если не проберётся сама, то явится на порог лавки мистера Олливандера, яростно потрясая украденным из издательства «Ведьминого котелка» пробным экземпляром, и заставит его самого переписать всё, как было на самом деле. Это будет довольно…забавно.  
  
— Мистер Малфой. Давайте вот без этого. Сами напишите всё, как было на самом деле. Так будет лучше. — Ковальски умерила свой пыл и села обратно, поедая печенье с изюмом.  
  
— Поттер подаст на меня в суд.  
  
— Только если ему не понравится.  
  


***

  
  
— Вы так и не поговорили. Хватит делать мою работу, — Блейз сделал ему милкшейк и забрал поднос с натертыми до блеска стаканами.  
  
Драко вздохнул, отдавая полотенце тоже. Да, они так и не поговорили. Он видел Поттера раз и то издалека, когда отправлял Ковальски обратно в Ильверморни через камин Министерства. Гарри был по уши в бумажной волоките и, хвала небесам, не заметил ни его, ни его красного лица. Потом из камина выскочила младшая Уизли, и они ушли куда-то счастливо обсуждая собственную свадьбу! Нет, ну про свадьбу Драко додумал сам, конечно, но тем не менее.  
  
— Я отправил ему книгу. И письмо. С извинениями.  
  
Забини покачал головой.  
  
— И теперь прячешься здесь, даже зная, что все вкурсе твоего местонахождения?  
  
— Меня никто не видел. Я был под обороткой и на метле. — Малфой положил на стол прозрачную баночку и открыл её.  
  
— Под какой…  
  
Но не успел он договорить, как из банки Драко на стойку шлепнулся жук и за миг превратился в скандальную журналистку.  
  
— ПОД МОЕЙ! ПОД МОИМ ПРЕКРАСНЫМ ТЕЛОМ СКРЫВАЛОСЬ ЭТО… ЭТО!!! — Скитер с досады разбросала по бару свои бумаги с заметками, соскочила со стойки и принялась нарезать круги между столами, — Хамство какое! Ужас! Нарушение прав волшебника! ГЕНДЕРНАЯ ДИСКРИМИНАЦИЯ!!! НЕТ, НУ ВЫ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТЕ, Я И НА МЕТЛЕ! Я! НА МЕТЛЕ! — Она показала рукой на всю себя в ярко-салатовом костюме и вновь бросилась к стойке.  
  
Блейз предусмотрительно отошёл подальше, якобы проверяя напитки в шкафу. Довольный своей выходкой Малфой вернул волшебнице её бумажник и заказал ей «Дух Дракона».  
  
— Считай, ты купила мне подарок на день рождения, — он ласково огладил новенькую (только из магазина) метлу.  
  
Забини расхохотался.  
  
— Ты реально провёл Риту Скитер? Мерлиновы кальсоны!  
  
Журналистка обиженно поджала губы, сложив руки на груди. Она сама была виновата. Малфой депрессивно пёк круассаны, оставляя их остывать на подоконнике, было жаркое майское утро, Рита уже двое суток следила за ним не смыкая глаз, не завтракая, не обедая и не ужиная, и не сдержалась. Как только Драко отошел в ванную, она пробралась на кухню и принялась  _дегустировать_  выпечку. Так её и поймали с поличным. Закрыв Скитер-жука в банке, волшебник обнаружил на круассанах несколько волос.  
  
— У меня давно была готова оборотка на всякий случай. Только образа не было. Но теперь — вот она здесь, — Малфой подарил журналистке обворожительную улыбку, — Моя икона стиля.  
  
Скитер злобно зашипела и опрокинула в себя «Дух Дракона». Блейз одобрительно свистнул, а потом серьёзно посмотрел на Драко.  
  
— С Поттером-то у вас что?  
  
— Он послал ему книгу без автографа и письмо с извинениями. — Скитер заказала сливочное пиво и, пока его подавали, взяла ещё одну трубочку, допив напиток Малфоя.  
  
— Да. Я по… Я ЗАБЫЛ ПОДПИСАТЬ КНИГУ. — он с ужасом уставился в свой милкшейк.  
  
— В школе он был более смышленым, — поделился Забини.  
  
Рита понимающе кивнула и с сочувствием посмотрела на него.  
  
Малфой услышал оглушительный треск, с которым его блистательный план провалился и улетел в тартарары. Поскольку Поттер сначала заявил, что ему нравится проводить время вместе, потом держал его за руку, потом они целовались тут, прямо на этой стойке, а потом было вот это тупое корявое письмо «спасибо за всё», Драко не нашёл лучшего выхода, как ничего не делать. Поттер не появляется в лавке? Ну ничего. Поттер игнорирует его в Министерстве? Отлично. Поттер не пишет ему? Ох, просто восхитительно! Блестяще! Именно то, что даст начало для их отношений!  
  
Да какие там отношения, если Джинни Уизли снова вернулась домой с победой, а мистер аврор Гарри Поттер занимался подготовкой празднования вместе с остальной рыжей семьёй. Какие отношения, если его палочка теперь работает на все 257 процентов, а на повторное покрытие защитным порошком и лаком аврор Гарри Поттер принёс её именно в выходной Малфоя. Вероятно, он и мистера Олливандера просил не говорить об этом.  
  
Отлично. Драко тоже не будет ничего делать.  
  
Малфой досадливо застонал, громко стукнулся лбом о стойку и, оставаясь в такой скрюченной позиции, сцепил руки в замок на затылке.  
  
— Всё настолько плохо?  
  
— Мой чемодан купили и именно поэтому я сейчас здесь! — он трагически крутнулся на стуле и откинулся на стойку.  
  
— Я не об этом. Есть вещи поважнее чемоданов, Драко, — Блейз философски осмотрел пустой стакан, который только что натирал.  
  
— Я, конечно, не врач, но с уверенностью поставила бы диагноз: Поттер головного мозга.  
  
Они с Ритой снова зашептались, вероятно, придумывая какой-то слезливый вариант развития событий, в котором к Малфою странным драматическим образом вернётся его чемодан, который, как ему сказали, купил вместе с инструментами какой-то солидно выглядящий элегантный аврор (точно не Поттер. Поттер никогда не выглядел ни солидным, ни тем более солидным и элегантным), а сам аврор Гарри Поттер заглянет к ним в лавку и, счастливо сверкая улыбкой, скажет: «Слушай, Драко. Тут такое дело. Давай махнем в Румынию вместе и будем жить долго и счастливо?». О да, воображение Драко всегда было на высоте. Не сказать, чтобы он не хотел такого развития событий, даже наоборот. Но кого он обманывает:  _такое_  возможно только в сказке. А Малфою жизнь сказкой не казалась никогда. Ну, разве только, когда Санта приносил подарки на Рождество.  
  
Но сейчас не Рождество.  
  
— Ладно, — он взял метлу, направляясь к выходу, — пойду, может умру от навалы фанатов.  
  
— Ага, не убейся там. — Забини отсалютовал ему пустым стаканом и продолжил обслуживать посетителей.  
  


***

  
  
Июнь подкрался незаметно.  
  
Июньский Драко уже успел кое-где покрыться веснушками, которые с успехом скрывались под косметическими чарами. Жаль, с влюбленностью никакие заклинания не помогут. Поттер, к слову, за автографом так и не пришёл.  
  
 _Сам кашу заварил — сам её и ешь,_  как говорится.  
  
Малфой предпочитал в ней тонуть.  
  
Пережив очередную навалу волшебников, жаждущих на Пасху сделать свою палочку особенной, он наконец-то обрел покой и теперь мог целыми днями предаваться своему горю, жалуясь кальмару в кружке на Поттера, Уизли, их, якобы возможную, помолвку, свой утраченый прекрасный чемодан из кожи Румынского Длиннорога и с оббивкой с кожи Лунного тельца, с отличными инструментами внутри. Ох, Драко носил траур три дня, пока в черном не стало ходить слишком жарко.  
  
Мистер Олливандер теперь смог расширить свой магазин, благодаря компенсации Министерства, и открыл на всеобщее обозрение Галерею позора Гарри Поттера, как дополнение к книге Малфоя, чем оба ужасно гордились. Выручка стала больше почти в три раза, ведь желающих полюбоваться проколами Национального героя оказалось намного больше, чем они ожидали, что не могло не радовать. Кидделл яростно пилил взглядом витрину каждый раз, когда пролетал мимо, стараясь как можно быстрее избавить себя от созерцания этого праздника жизни.  
  
Всё возвращалось на круги своя.  
  
Даже Малфой, если не считать его внезапных поттеросексуальных вопиющих мыслей.  
  
Пятого июня он проснулся в хорошем расположении духа, очистил метлу от несуществующей пыли, привел себя в порядок, уложив покрасивей волосы, закинул в себя два пирожка с мясом, ещё два собрал себе на обед и отправился на работу. Солнце светило ярко, мантия элегантно развевалась с каждым его шагом, мягко касаясь его ладоней. Пальцы были довольно теплыми, но не такими горячими, как обычно конечности Поттера.  
  
Драко отогнал от себя очередную поттеросексуальную мысль, обворожительно улыбнувшись какой-то пожилой ведьме. Та блеснула в ответ круглыми стеклами очков, и он испугался. Испугался, что вот он придёт, а там Поттер сидит в подсобке и пьет его сливочное пиво или сидит с Джинни, и она пьёт его сливочное пиво, или, чего хуже, все Уизли сидят в подсобке и пьют его сливочное пиво из его чашки, передавая её из рук в руки, словно древние индейцы — люльку мира. Он даже не знал, что хуже, и определённо перехотел идти на работу.  
  
Поттера в лавке не оказалось.  
  
Это было хорошо. Наверное Гарри — последний человек, с которым он бы хотел встретиться в этот день. Он бы чувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Даже неловче, чем когда Рита Скитер заняла его ванную, думая, что дома никого нет.  
  
Драко позволил себе расслабиться и заварить чай. Мистер Олливандер ещё не пришёл, наверное прихорашивается дома. Надо оставить ему большой кусок праздничного торта. И, возможно, Поттеру тоже надо оставить кусок… Хотя Гарри, скорее всего, уже отдыхает в компании драконов в Румынии.  
  
— Драко! Мальчик мой! Ты уже такой взрослый! — мистер Олливандер вывалился с камина и сразу напал на него с объятьями.  
  
— Вы имели ввиду «старый»? — Малфой драматично вздохнул, стараясь не улыбаться. Получалось у него так себе.  
  
— Именно это я имел ввиду, молодой человек. Ну-ка, помоги мне положить эту тяжесть на стол, — мастер, кряхтя, попытался поднять какую-то прямоугольную пародию на подарок, обтянутую подарочной бумагой. — Он же заколдован на тебя…  
  
Драко с легкостью поднял «тяжесть» и уложил её на стол. Только сейчас он понял, что ручка предмета и кусочек темно-зелёной (по-слизерински зелёной) кожи Румынского Длиннорога, виднеющийся из-под подарочной бумаги, были ему на удивление знакомы…  
  
— Святые небеса, — неверяще выдохнул он.  
  
— О нет, мальчик мой, я понимаю, что ты уже догадался о подарке, но послушай меня, — Малфой кивнул, смахнув ладонью с уголков глаз подступающие слёзы счастья. Мистер Олливандер предусмотрительно подал ему салфетку. — Ты в самом деле заслужил свой собственный чемодан с инструментами и не только. Ты сделал за девять лет стажировки гораздо больше, чем некоторые делают за всю свою жизнь. Именно поэтому я с гордостью называю тебя своим преемником, ты мне, как сын, Драко! И, прежде, чем ты откроешь свой подарок, хочу сказать, что с этими инструментами и с твоими знаниями, ты сможешь открыть новую эру в палочковедении. Тебя ждёт много разных приключений, много новых знакомств, много друзей и врагов, но ты должен хранить верность нашей профессии и любовь вот здесь, — он коснулся своей груди, — Где бы ты не был, ты всегда найдешь себе материал для исследований, а я с удовольствием буду ждать их от тебя…  
  
— Постойте, почему вы говорите так, словно выгоняете меня?  
  
— Особенно полезным станет исследование сердечных струн румынских драконов, которые мы используем для палочек, мальчик мой. Мы с мистером Поттером хотели сделать тебе этот подарок вместе, но он, видимо, задержи…  
  
В этот момент Поттер, чихая, выполз с камина. В повседневной одежде, без аврорской мантии он выглядел восхитительно, и даже перекосившиеся очки не портили его образ.  
  
— Простите, задержался, — отряхиваясь, заявил он и выпрямился с серьёзным видом, — пришлось перед отправлением в Румынию ещё разок пересмотреть улики по делу кражи… — и, конечно же, Малфоя он игнорировал, хотя тот стоял прямо перед ним. Именинник! Прямо! Перед! Ним!  
  
Драко почувствовал, что закипает и сейчас сделает из мальчика-который-выжил мальчика-который-игнорировал-именинника-и-поплатился, но Поттер быстро нейтрализовал его солнечной улыбкой. Прямое попадание. Малфой почувствовал себя беспомощно. Ладно, он просто постоит тут, как истукан, пока они обсуждают свои дела… Да, Поттер ведь важнее… Национальный герой… Надежда всея Британии…  
  
— …я шёл по следам вора и обнаружил, что он был совсем рядом, ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки, — Гарри внезапно протянул руку и прижал Драко к себе, обнимая за талию. Тот в свою очередь схватился за метлу, не отпуская чемодан. Так, на всякий случай, кто их там знает, этих Поттеров. — Так же, особыми приметами вора оказались светлые волосы, бледные вечно холодные конечности, глаза цвета передгрозового неба…  
  
Малфой почувствовал прилив крови к лицу и ничего не смог с собой поделать. Разве, что разозлиться. Что он и сделал.  
  
— Я ничего не крал, Поттер! — он попробовал отодвинуться или, хотя бы, пнуть аврора под колено, но тот хорошо в него вцепился. — Я честный гражданин Великобритании! Законопослушный житель магического Лондона! У кого хочешь спроси!  
  
— Прости, Драко, но все улики против тебя, — Гарри одарил его ещё одной обворожительной улыбкой, доставая из кармана подозрительный светящийся предмет. — Похоже, кое-что ты всё-таки украл.  
  
— Ладно, — срываясь на истеричные нотки, громко протянул Малфой, — ладно! Могу я узнать, хотя бы,  _что_  именно я украл?  
  
Поттер радостно кивнул, ещё ближе притягивая волшебника к себе. В его глазах плясали озорные огоньки, что, в общем-то, немного пугало. Драко выпрямился, чувствуя, как шея начинает гореть от слишком маленького расстояния с объектом своей…поттеросексуальности.  
  
— Ну так… За что же я… За что ты меня арестовываешь?.. — напряженно спросил он.  
  
И Поттер, словно ждал этого вопроса, коварно улыбаясь, защелкнул на его запястии светящиеся наручники, а потом притянул волшебника к себе за лацканы мантии и поцеловал, как тогда в баре.  
  
 _3:3, Драко._  
  
— За кражу моего сердечка, конечно же, — и они с вопящим от смущения Малфоем исчезли во вспышке порт-ключа.


End file.
